1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electron beam focusing electrode and an electron gun using the same. Particularly, example embodiments relate to an electron beam focusing electrode that reduces a spreading phenomenon of electron beams by passing electron beams radiated from a cathode electrode of the electron gun through a through-hole having a desired and/or predetermined sectional shape, as well as an electron gun including the electron beam focusing electrode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In manufacturing a vacuum device for oscillation of microwaves and terahertz waves, an electron gun is used for allowing electron beams to be irradiated onto the device. A conventional electron gun generates an electron beam having a solid or annular section. In order to utilize an electron beam having a solid or annular section, the electron beam should be incident into a pattern formed on a surface of a substrate, or the like. However, as the size of a device becomes smaller and smaller, it is more and more difficult to allow an electron beam to be incident into a fine pattern. Another conventional electron gun generates an electron beam having a rectangular section. However, the electron beam having a rectangular section generated by the conventional electron gun has less laminarity than a solid or annular beam.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present application. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.